


【赫海】《人人都爱李恩海之始源篇 01》论坛体ABO世界

by jokerli



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerli/pseuds/jokerli





	【赫海】《人人都爱李恩海之始源篇 01》论坛体ABO世界

又是一年圣诞节，首尔迎来12月的第二场雪，比第一场下得大许多，大街小巷到处是积雪，格外有节日的氛围。

崔始源进门后还没来得及脱下鞋子，就听到一阵“哒哒哒哒”的声音伴随着孩子还不甚清楚的奶音。

“十汪汪 十汪汪 十汪汪”（始源源）

一枚名叫米奇的小炮弹扑到崔始源的腿上，他弯下腰一只手就把小炮弹捞了起来，抗在肩上。

两岁的米奇咯咯咯得大笑起来，漂亮的眼睛都笑不见了，两只小手在空中挥舞着。

崔始源迅速脱掉鞋子，双手扶住肩膀上的小胳膊，一边说着一边开始小跑起来。

“Mickey! 飞机起飞咯~~~~”

李赫宰老远就听到崔始源进门的声音，但他实在走不开，东海在厨房里忙着，还不到10个月的小女儿离了omega爸爸就立刻嚎哭，他一边哄着女儿一边还要把大儿子的饭菜拌好，还要随时注意厨房里动静，简直恨不得自己能长4只手。

“始源来啦？”李东海从厨房走出来，伸手把女儿从李赫宰那里接过来，小姑娘立刻就软软地趴在爸爸肩膀上，仿佛刚才在李赫宰怀里撒泼打滚的是另外一个人。

“嗯，来了，”崔始源不动声色地递了一个嘲笑的眼神给李赫宰，“不是说随便吃点就行吗？还做饭了？叫外卖就行的。”

李东海摸摸女儿的尿不湿，确认没有拉臭臭之后，熟练的从温奶器里面拿出一瓶奶，在手背上试了温度过后，开始给女儿喂奶。

“就是随便做了点，反正也要给米奇做饭的，就多做了个汤。”

李赫宰见儿子在崔始源肩膀上玩得不亦乐乎，也不着急去把人接下来，站起身把刚才米奇在客厅制造的战场打扫了一下。

“今天怎么这么有空来我们家吃饭？”

“上午在附近有个活动，结束得早，一看正好在你家附近，想着还没带恩恩去买圣诞礼物，就过来了。”崔始源扛着米奇在屋子里走来走去地玩“飞行游戏”，毫不在意名牌衬衣被弄得皱起，“我感觉恩恩又重了？”

李赫宰点点头，“今天早上才称的，就这两周就重了2斤，还不是希澈哥啊，一拿到他那儿去就一天7、8顿那么喂，也不知道是在养猪还是养孩子”。  
说完要去接始源肩膀上的孩子，米奇正玩得开心，坚决地无视了父亲的手。

崔始源笑着摇摇头表示没关系，倒是旁边还在喂奶的李东海发了话，“米奇宝贝，你该下来吃午饭了，爸爸给你做了你最喜欢的土豆泥拌饭。”

一听到有好吃的，2岁的小男子汉立刻自觉地要下来，崔始源赶紧把小人轻轻放下，竟还舍不得直接放地上，想要抱着他去洗手。

“哎，没事，你放他下来，他自己会洗手的。”李赫宰朝崔始源示意，又走过去把卫生间的门打开。

崔始源就看到米奇迈着两条小短腿，跑向洗手间里自己的专用儿童洗手台，按开水龙头，抹香皂，洗手，擦手，一气呵成。

完了又迈着小腿跑回来，坐到属于他的小桌子边等着爸爸给端饭。

这一系列的动作把崔始源可爱得不行，笑得脸上褶子都开了花。

“我们恩恩真厉害呢，什么都能自己做。”

“这么喜欢？免费送你了，赶紧带走。”李赫宰一边把儿子的土豆泥拌饭放在桌子，又拿出小小围兜，一边“一脸嫌弃”的说道。

“不了，我怕特哥和澈哥排着队追杀我。”崔始源又走到李东海身边，用两根手指捏了捏必密的小手，“不过帮你们带一下午是没问题的，正好你们也休息一下。”

“555我就知道始源你最好了！你不知道平时有这个小魔头和这个小霸王在，我连东海的身都近不了555555。”李赫宰说起就是泪，儿子女儿一个都不省心，他和他家东海现在别说做羞羞的事了，连正大光明的亲亲搂搂抱抱都要趁俩孩子都睡着了才能安心完成。

去年婚礼结束后，两人去斐济的某个小岛度了真正的蜜月，可能是干柴烈火烧得太厉害，硬是把东海的发情期都烧得提前了，结果好嘛，一发而中就来了二胎，还是梦寐以求的女儿，李赫宰只能含泪又当了好几个月的和尚。

本来想着按照生米奇的经验，算着日子满百日之后怎么着也能有点亲密行为了吧，没成想，心心念念的小姑娘就是天上派来给李赫宰的人生第二大考验（第一大是她爸爸），这都快10个月了，能心无旁骛地做点爱做的事情简直是奢望啊奢望！

这边李东海喂完必密，顺手把奶瓶扔给李赫宰，又把女儿抱直了轻轻给拍嗝。

“别带他去买什么礼物了，他那一房间的玩具玩都玩不过来，随便带他去公园遛遛就行了。”东海指着正在专心吃饭的米奇说道，“下午我和赫宰跟健身教练约好了，必密她奶奶会过来照顾，你等会完了直接送回来就行。”

“嗯~我会看着办的。”始源冲东海笑了笑，表示自己也不是第一天带米奇了。

李赫宰洗完奶瓶，把汤从锅里乘出来，又把小菜拿出来一一摆上桌，招呼两人过来坐下。

“海海，我来哄她睡，你去先坐下吃饭吧~”说着李赫宰就要过来接孩子，却被李东海拒绝了。

“别，马上就睡着了，你们先吃，我很快。”说完李东海站起身往卧室里走。

“还是只认东海？”崔始源帮着摆好碗筷，笑着问李赫宰。

儿子米奇因为是头胎，两个新手爸爸当时都手忙脚乱，轮流照顾，因此老大也就1岁之前特别黏Omega爸爸，稍微大一点后和他们俩都很亲。而女儿出生后的几个月李赫宰正好特别忙，孩子几乎都是李东海在照顾，平时玩玩闹闹还可以，一到吃饭睡觉这种关键时刻，就只认李东海。

“哎~别说了，越大越黏东海，我亲东海一下就一巴掌给我呼过来。”李赫宰笑得有些无奈，“不过最近倒是肯让我给她洗澡了…嗯…算是进步吧？”

“嗯，算！进步不少！”崔始源一向捧场，附和着点点头。

“这么看还是老大乖哈？几个月的时候就特别好带，吃了睡，睡了吃，有一次东海生病我一整天带着他在外面跑他也不哭不闹的。”

“那是~连希澈哥不都说了吗？米奇宝贝是出了名的天使宝宝。”

“马儿！你不提希澈哥我还可以给你留个&的位置。”李赫宰愤恨道：“前几天我和希澈哥带他出去吃饭，店里的大叔大妈居然一致认为米奇和希澈哥长得才像亲父子。你是没看到希澈哥那个得意的样子哟！可把我气得肝疼~”

“哈哈哈哈！你别说，米奇眼睛和希澈哥还真挺像的！”

“呀！马始！”

“哈哈哈哈哈~”崔始源笑得拍桌，全然不顾李赫宰在桌子对面吹胡子瞪眼地大呼小叫。突然，李东海把卧室门打开快速闪身出来，边走边冲他们俩比划。

“呀！你们两个给我小声点！必密刚睡着，吵醒了我可不管。”

李赫宰一听，立刻把声音降低了两个八度。

东海走到饭桌前坐下，朝赫宰递过去一个眼神，赫宰接收到之后，踌躇了一下，尽量用闲聊的口吻说道：

“马儿，圭贤那个音乐剧今晚最后一场演出，你…要不要和我们一起去？”为了显得这个话题不是他和李东海嘀嘀咕咕许久的结果，李赫宰还一边说一边给东海盛汤，眼睛也没看始源，而是专注的把汤里的沫子撇掉。

崔始源对曺圭贤的那点心思，隐藏得极好，按照他的原话说是“两个alpha能有什么好结果”，直到D&E的婚宴当晚，露出马脚，他偷亲喝醉了的曺酒鬼被新婚夫夫撞个正着。

但事关重大，此事在过去的近一年里仍然是银始海的内部秘密。

“不去了，本来我今天是有行程的，也没打算去。”始源咬了一口小芬女士做的葱泡菜，“再说等会要陪米奇呀，应该也来不及，等晚上庆功宴我再去一趟吧。”

语气十分正常以及平静，仿佛那个和圭贤最近一年搞得说不清道不明的始源不是这匹马儿一样。

连东海听了都觉得有点怪怪的，诧异得抬起头和赫宰对视了一眼，努着嘴让人继续问问清楚。

李赫宰瞪着单眼皮大眼睛，心想你怎么不问。

哎，好好好，别踢啦，我问我问，我问还不行嘛！

“怎么…是吵架了？”小盒以过来人的身份，信手拈来哄妻（bushi）策略108卷已经准备好。

“没有吵架，什么也没有，你们俩别瞎操心了。”始源还是那么正常的表情，甚至还时不时用手指替米奇抹掉沾在鼻子上的酱汁。

“那….是分手了？”小盒暗叫不好，越是表面风平浪静越是暗地汹涌澎湃，他可太知道其中利害了。

“嘿！我们都没有开始过，哪儿来的分手啊！”始源说这句话的时候甚至还笑了笑。

“那你们现在到底是怎么样了啊？”李东海喝完了汤，终于忍不出亲自开口。

“我和圭贤？就还是那样啊。”

“就哪样啊？”

“就那样啊~没什么特别的。”

“崔始源！你给我老实点，你知道我在问什么！”生气虎威风不减当年，依然是虎掌解决所有问题。

“哎呀~~痛~痛！东海你轻点…”始源揉揉肩膀，继续说道：“真的没有什么，什么都没有。”

崔始源在心里跟两位好友说了一句抱歉，他和曺圭贤其实纠缠于这段不明不白的AA恋已经几个月了，虽然没有明确的开始，到目前也没有明确的结束，但眼见着确实是无疾而终的架势。

圭贤只跟omega交往过，因此从一开始意识到自己对最小的忙内弟弟有个不同寻常的感情，崔始源就没打算说出口，他知道曺圭贤会想要结婚生子，他舍不得把他已经规划好的人生给打落得七零八乱。

东海和赫宰的婚礼当晚是个错误又美好的意外，所有人都太高兴了，连几乎滴酒不沾的特哥和大云哥都喝了几杯，曺酒鬼喝得脸颊红扑扑的倒在休息室的沙发上，他过去看看他有没有什么事的时候，在空无一人的房间里，酒精催促着他给多年的暗恋偷偷留下一枚印记。

他吻了他，虔诚的在额头，吻了他。

当然这一幕如果不是被正好闯进来找个没人的地儿亲热的新婚夫夫撞到的话，那就是他崔始源永恒的心里秘密了。

也许是被两位狗头军师的幸福生活给闪瞎了眼，婚礼之后崔始源竟然有些抑制不住的开始拉近他和曺圭贤的关系。

拉着拉着却拉到了一个进退两难的地步，曺妈妈开始给曺圭贤张罗着相亲，并且十分热衷于替儿子的好队友也拉红线，想要把远房侄女介绍给崔始源，同学的儿子说给金厉旭。曺妈妈对此振振有词地解释：“你们几个小的可别学你们队长和希澈，老大年纪不结婚，看看人家东海和赫宰，一家子幸福美满的多好！”

现实给还没有好好生根发芽的感情一门迎头痛击，对此，崔始源毫无办法，双A恋虽然存在不少，但公众的接受度还是很低，更别说对一心盼望着儿子能成家的父母们。

他不敢，亦没有资格要求曺圭贤同他走这条不归路。

“是男人就go啊！”小盒决定要给亲故加点油。

“……”

“切~当年你们俩也是你先go的吗？”最佳闺蜜马始源一针见血的转移话题，李赫宰损失血条-100。

“怎么不是我先go的？你问东海，第一次啵啵是我主动的，他第一次发情期也是我~~呜呜呜海海你干嘛踩我？！”

“李赫宰！你儿子还在这呢！你给我收敛点！”

李赫宰露出牙龈笑着伸出双手把米奇的耳朵捂住，又说了一遍，“我说错了吗？你第一次发情期本来就是我帮你度过的呀！”

毫不意外的小拳头伺候，李赫宰极其自然地装痛，万年VIP安德男孩崔始源默默喝汤。

吃完饭，始源帮着东海给米奇擦脸擦手，又换了一身干净衣服，赫宰拿出米奇专用的出门包，里面装了尿布、奶粉、零食、水杯、帽子、换洗衣服，以备不时之需。

始源熟练地跨上大包，再抱起米奇，准备出门。

“他刚吃了饭，可能过一会要拉臭臭，要麻烦始源换一下尿布了。”东海有点不好意思的说道，“米奇的屎可臭了，始源你要记得闭气哦~”

“哈哈，好，记住了，多谢提醒。”

说到换尿布，那么多叔叔里面，崔始源的熟练程度可以排上前三，另外两位分别是万年好队长利特和宇宙好干爹金希澈。

赫宰听了在旁边笑得有点幸灾乐祸，“真的很臭，昨天臭得澈哥差点吐出来，马儿你要小心，我都是戴口罩换他尿布的。”

说罢还“嫌弃”的戳戳米奇的小脸蛋，米奇也听出来大人们在讨论他的事，一双大眼睛骨碌碌得转着，一会看看这个，一会看看那个。

“好啦，米奇宝贝你跟始源叔叔好好玩儿哦，要听叔叔的话，不可以吃冰淇淋知道吗？”东海凑过去给儿子脸蛋上一个大大的亲亲，又摸摸小脸，见儿子没回答，加了一句：“米奇，内？”

见爸爸盯着他很认真的样子，米奇终于奶声奶气的重复了一声“nei~~”。

转头看到赫宰，米奇又主动伸手要亲亲，赫宰看得心化了一半，把脸凑过去给米奇另一边的脸蛋上也重重地亲了一下，“恩恩拜拜，一会见！”

“拜~~拜~~。”

两人在儿子的奶音回响中关上了门，东海转身才刚想要回厨房把刚才的脏碗放进洗碗机，结果就被赫宰一把按住在门上，直接就开始亲了起来。

“嗯！…赫~~”他的话被淹没在湿哒哒的深吻里面，四瓣唇相互胶着，难舍难分。

李赫宰一手轻搂爱人的腰，一手捧在脑后，让两人都微微侧着头，先是在柔软的唇瓣上用唾液打湿，然后再把灵巧的舌头试探着深入口中和某条同类打招呼，舌E先生跟舌D先生大概有3个半小时没见了，非常想念，于是先进行了左右两边的贴面礼，又抱在一起转了好几个圈。

舌D先生照例带着舌E先生跟自己的牙齿朋友们见了面，舌E先生是很有礼貌的，跟每个牙齿朋友都打了招呼，亲切的握手寒暄，最后又领着舌E先生跳起了圆圈舞。

两位舌先生的感情真好呢，牙齿朋友们感慨着。

呼吸的急促让东海的脸颊渐渐浮上一层藕荷色，李赫宰的手从腰际开始做攀岩运动，一寸一寸地爬过肋骨，攀上鼓鼓囊囊的胸肌，在顺着完美的肩膀线条一直走到脖颈，最后牢牢贴在耳根和脖子的连接处，双手一起用力，把人又拉进一点。

火热的唇也悄咪咪地顺着下颚贴向耳垂，李东海略微张开嘴喘息，在舌E先生造访耳洞的时候，轻叫出声。

“额呀…”

李赫宰在前戏的时候尤其爱含着东海的耳垂，不厌其烦的舔弄、轻啄，不多一会东海就会忍不住发出像掺了迷药的声音。

就像现在这样。

先是只有鼻子带出的厚重呼吸声，接着是喉咙传出没有声调的叹息，然后便会有“恩恩呀呀”的词蹦出来，伴随着一声声魅惑的“赫~~赫~~”，是他开始情动的旗帜。

李赫宰真是爱死这个过程了，像瘾君子对药物的上瘾程度一般。

他有些恋恋不舍的离开那一小块没有骨头的软肉皮，把额头抵额头，浓烈的情欲像伏特加不兑果汁喝下之后烧灼的喉咙。

“宝贝儿…海海…”

还不等alpha把连续3周没有好好亲热的委屈诉说干净，omega却早已等不及了，双手穿过肩膀搂住赫宰，把微微红肿的嘴唇再次献上。

李赫宰迅速反应过来，人稍稍往下蹲了一点，搂着翘臀把人抱起来，李东海把双腿盘在李赫宰身上的同时踢掉了棉质拖鞋。

拖鞋底和木地板接触的“啪嗒”声让李赫宰极其满意，心想原来不是我一个人这么饥渴。

他熟练地一手用整个小臂托住东海的屁股，另一只手从背后开始向上卷他的T恤衫。李东海也配合的举起双手，让衣服在一秒之内就完成自由落体和拖鞋在两步之间遥遥相望。

李赫宰本来想把人抱回卧室，但看到在久违的日光下半裸的李东海，他脑子里就只有一个想法。

干他。

把他就地正法。

要不是餐桌上还放着零零碎碎的碗碟，李赫宰怕是当场就要来一次餐桌play了。

最后他还是比较保守的选择了沙发作为最终场地。

李东海一边被人在脖子和锁骨处亲得晕晕乎乎，一边被放倒在沙发上，他窝在一堆软绵里，看着李赫宰居高临下的双手交叉从下往上也脱掉了上衣，露出十几年如一日的精壮身材。

他朝他打开双臂和双腿，以完全敞开的姿态迎接丈夫的亲昵。

他躺着的位置正好可以看见客厅墙上的时钟，是他从日本买回来的纯手工木质挂钟。

“离2点还有1小时17分钟。”

和小芬女士说好下午2点过来帮忙照看必密，两人下午和健身教练约好了训练课，之后还要去看圭贤的音乐剧，晚上还有庆功宴，schedule真的很紧。

李赫宰把自己埋入李东海的肩颈之间，一边允吸一边说道：“那海海的括约肌今天要辛苦点多夹紧些，让哥哥好快点射出来。”

露骨的情话让李东海明显感到下体一热，有些难耐地扭了扭。

对于omega来说，因为生产后直到孩子完全断奶前，身体会自动把发情期频率降到最低，所以长时间的性生活空缺没有像alpha反应那么剧烈。但两个孩子的出生间隔并不长，米奇刚断奶不久就怀上了必密，算起来，已经好久没有规律的夫夫生活了。

欲望实在太蠢蠢欲动，把两人都烧得有点上头。

李赫宰单脚跪在李东海双腿之间，伸手把宽松的运动裤解开，沿着胯骨处伸进去抚摸光滑的臀部，在靠近臀缝处感到了一丝湿润。

他有些惊喜，不是发情期的李东海似乎很久没有这样湿了，“海海下面都这么湿了？是不是想哥哥了？”

见身下的人没有回答，李赫宰不慌不忙地继续调情：“哇~这种程度算是发洪水了吧，海海真棒啊，都没在发情期呢，想哥哥了吧？这么久没吃哥哥的肉棒，我们海海忍得太辛苦了哟！”

与此同时，双手也没闲着，一齐进攻，在沙发和翘臀之间来回蠕动揉捏。

“哎~~~赫！你轻点！”

“轻点什么？”李赫宰装作听不懂，反而加重手上的力气。

“轻点揉…”

“轻点揉哪儿？”

“……”

“海海你说清楚呀，轻点揉哪儿？哥哥正在揉你的哪儿？”

李东海知道李赫宰是故意的，咬着牙关就是不开口，好看的眉毛都用上了劲儿。李赫宰一看宝贝儿的表情就笑了，他也不勉强，慢慢来，循序渐进的，一般来说渐入佳境之后的李东海能热得把他从冰块融成水渍。

时间不等人，李赫宰把李东海的外裤和内裤一起扒下，脱下的过程撇了一眼，内裤上是明显的深色痕迹。

因为情动，李东海的海藻味弥漫整个客厅，他分化的时候比常人晚，那时候又天天跑行程没有好好休息落下了病根，控制信息素方面一直不太好，因此常年带着隔离贴。也就是说没有隔离贴的时候，一旦李东海特别兴奋，就很容易像在整个屋子堆满了晒干的海藻，就像现在。

属于大海的咸味让李赫宰再次俯下身，把人略微放倒一点，方便露出那口蜜穴，他自己的铃兰花香也渗透了出来，刺激得穴口一张一张的。

李赫宰伸手摸了一把，手指立刻染上湿意，原来整个臀缝都被omega的分泌物沁湿了。他又来回摸了几下，确保手上沾满液体之后，再轻轻开始在穴口画着圈。

一根、两根、三根，足够的天然润滑让手指得以顺利在甬道进出。没多久，东海白净的分身也因赫宰的抚慰站立起来。李赫宰伸手轻轻拢住小东海，上下撸动，动作轻柔，但是，不够爽。

李东海于是难耐地喊了一声“哥哥”。

多年的虎语训练让李赫宰在李东海开口的一瞬间就明白了爱人想要催促又不好意思的语气。要是平时，他一定是要把嘴上便宜占得尽尽的，不让人开口求饶，哭着喊着让自己进去都不罢休。但今天托始源的福，送走了小魔王，他又抬头看了一眼儿童监视器里沉沉入睡的小霸王，迅速决定要快点进入正题才是要紧事。

“哥哥这就来了。”李赫宰把手从温暖处撤出来，光速脱掉自己的裤子，露出哪怕在alpha中也属于傲人尺寸的那根。

他左手撑在李东海身旁，右手扶着分身，准确找到入口后开始推进。刚进入半个头，身下的人就忍不住开始呻吟了一下，软糯又充满诱惑力的一声“嗯”，差点让李赫宰像个毛头小子一样想要一冲到底。

穴口被撑开，穴肉已经因为预知到即将到来的入侵做好了准备，变得更加湿软红润，从里到外开始吸着粗大的茎身。

“嘶~~东海宝贝，悠着点，哥哥还没进去完呢！”李赫宰见李东海这么激动，轻笑着俯下身把人搂紧了，再一鼓作气，突然间，娇嫩的甬道被猛然填满，硕大的龟头直接碾过敏感的软肉顶到深处。

李东海“呜”了一声，更多的体液潺潺流出浇在龟头上，他习惯性的伸手抱住李赫宰，把嘴唇放到爱人的耳边，放出一句呢喃：

“哥哥快操我。”

李赫宰的回应简单明了，他把东海的双腿往上折，用双臂架着，狠狠冲撞起来，操得蜜桃翘臀一癫癫的，刚过哺乳期的一对胸前软肉一跳一跳，李赫宰见了马上低下头去咬住，一边做着吸奶的样子一边继续操穴。

李东海见李赫宰吸得啧啧作响，脑中回想起第一次李赫宰帮他吸奶的时候，那还是刚生完米奇，需要通奶，李东海被护士的手法痛得哇哇大叫，眼泪像不要钱一样的往下流，李赫宰在旁边坚持了30秒就不行了，连忙说着“母乳不喂了不喂了，米奇就吃奶粉就行了”、

结果被护士笑着科普，“这么心疼自己omega呀，但不喂母乳也要通奶的啊，不然乳腺发炎的话后果很严重的。”

最后第一次通奶还是因为李赫宰见李东海实在太痛而宣告失败，等护士走后，李赫宰悄咪咪地摸出去打了一通电话，回来后红着耳朵跟东海说“要不让我来试试”。李东海想着长痛不如短痛，李赫宰下手总会比护士好点，于是就同意了。

没想到李赫宰是打算下嘴，不是下手，当场就把李东海给闹了个大红脸，挣扎着想要推开却被人真挚的样子阻挠了。

第二次通奶非常顺利，之后生完必密的通奶工作也完成得十分圆满。

“海海你不专心！”李赫宰连续两次极重的顶弄把有一丝分神的李东海拉了回来，李东海仰头喘息着，桃色舌头在口中若隐若现，身下被操得水声啧啧，只剩下两颗进不去的球体在入口处摩擦。

小东海早就高高翘起，连续不停的次次正面撞击让李东海快速攀上第一次高潮，白净的分身也像花蕊似的吐出精液，全喷到两人腰腹之间。

“今天这么快？”说着李赫宰又把阴茎撞到一个不可思议的深度，差点之间把生殖腔破开，“说说，海海想不想哥哥进去？”

“啊~~你……不是…已经….啊…在里面…嗯嗯~~在里面了吗？”李东海的声音因为撞击有些断断续续，反而像是抹上了更多欲望的盅惑。

李赫宰更加用力操起甜软的omega，阴茎破开了许久未见的生殖腔，他一边操着一边还解释道：“我.说.的.是.这.里.面!”

话语一字一顿的随着顶弄敲打进李东海的全身，他别无选择，他彻底沦陷。

“想~~啊！想哥哥进去~”

李赫宰却突然退了出去，把人翻了一面，换成跪姿，而他迅速从茶几下的小抽屉找出一枚避孕套，撕开包装给自己带上。

李东海回头看的时候正好看到李赫宰把避孕套仔细撸上茎身，他正想说其实不射进去就行了，就被alpha开口堵了回去，“生两个就够了，不然你太辛苦了，我也受不了。”

说完两手掰着翘臀，最大限度的让穴口再度打开，迎接小赫宰的二次光临。

这次是完完整整的一冲到底，直接打开了未在发情期的生殖腔，刺激里面敏感度高几倍的软肉。

李东海双手撑在沙发靠背上，胸口剧烈起伏，眼睛也红了，有些可怜巴巴地回望着他，又撒娇喊了声“赫呀~”，李赫宰一边挺腰操弄起湿漉漉的后穴，一边扶着他的下巴亲了上去。

这让李东海喘得更厉害了，下面次次被贯穿到生殖腔，他明白只有这样李赫宰才有可能在2点之前结束战斗，刚想呻吟又被爱人的舌头裹住吞咽进去，他有些分不清到底是下面的分身给他的快感多，还是唇舌给他的快感多。

他全力配合着，放肆享受着，摇着腰肢在李赫宰向前撞的同时向后靠去，形成双倍的快感。

以至于第二次高潮来得太快，让他流下生理性泪水，穴道里面剧烈收缩痉挛着，用力绞着还在专心进行冲撞任务的小赫宰，这让李赫宰也激动起来，一边扬手拍他的屁股，一边快速抽插，但就是还没有要交代的迹象。

李赫宰见他快要射第二次了，伸手到他身前，用手指圈住，拇指按在流水的马眼处，在耳边低哑着声音引诱他“宝贝儿用后面高潮好不好，哥哥想你用后面把我绞得紧紧的。”

不太舒服的阻隔让李东海哽咽了几声，他心里估摸着时间，想着不给李赫宰点甜头怕是要来不及了。

“啊~哥哥好棒……好硬…快…再快点。”

这么羞人的情话李东海并不常常在房事中说，但他知道一旦他开启这个功能，李赫宰就会像一头觅食的猎豹一样，红着眼，大有把他拆入骨髓的架势。

果然，李赫宰听到刚才那句话，立刻拿手掐着不算纤细但足够有手感的腰，狠命操弄起来，终于几十下之后，伴随着一声声的“哥哥操我”，小赫宰在生殖腔成结胀大，一股股浓稠的精液被兜在避孕套里。

等待结消下去的几分钟里，李东海仍沉陷在高潮的余韵中，被李赫宰从后面不留缝隙地搂着，吻不厌其烦的落在脖子、耳朵、肩膀和后背。

“抱你去洗澡？”李赫宰缓缓把阴茎抽出来，只释放了一次的他仍有些不满足，但十分畅快的一次性事也让他感到精神百倍。

“…我自己洗吧，还有8…不…7分钟就2点了。”李东海抬起眼皮瞄了一眼时间，他可不想赫宰妈妈踏进屋子的时候他们俩还在浴室缠绵悱恻。

“我发誓就真的是帮你洗澡！”李赫宰举起右手竖起三根手指，“不然就天打五雷轰。”

“噗~~谁要看你被雷轰”李东海被轻易逗笑，“那你还不快点？”

“遵命！东海大人！”李赫宰把避孕套打了结扔到垃圾桶，转身抱着李东海就起身往浴室走，“起驾咯~~~大人您坐好！”

“哎呀，李赫宰你找死吗？撞到我脑袋了！”

“对不起对不起，宝贝儿让我看看有没有撞痛？”

“好啦！我没事，你快点洗澡！”

“遵命！东海大人！”


End file.
